


Prism of Light

by warriorblood1



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, and apparently OBLIVIOUS, anyways have some soulmatws, color at first touch, friendly reminder that light is BLIND, nerds, poor Aoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorblood1/pseuds/warriorblood1
Summary: The next picture Clover sent him was in color.





	1. Chapter 1

     The last time Light Field ever saw anything through his own eyes was when he was ten years old.

It took him a while to get over it. In all honesty, he never really did. He never got to see his sister's dyed hair, or the colors of the sunset, or any color at all. Light hadn't met his soulmate, and now he had no way to find them, if they even existed.

Despite being only four at the time of the accident, his little sister, Clover, helped him through it all as best as she could. She was the best moral support anyone could ever ask for.

One day, shortly after Light's thirteenth birthday, him and Clover were sitting outside their home when Clover told him something odd.

"When I meet my soulmate, I'll tell you about all the colors, okay?"

Light teased her about how she'd be able to describe colors without using examples, but she was stubborn. She swore she'd tell him what colors were like.

"Alright," Light ruffled her hair, "you better keep your promise, then."

"I will!" She grinned, though he didn't see it. He didn't have too, though. He just knew.

Two years later, just before Clover's ninth birthday, Light was kidnapped from his own yard.

He didn't know it at the time, but Clover had been abducted too.

He was on a boat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. She was in a building in the middle of the Nevada Desert. Yet they could communicate. Every now and then, Light could hear her voice. He got glimpses of rooms, like black-and-white photographs.

There were other people on the boat, just like there were other people in the building.

A man named Gentarou Hongou had brought them here.

Light decided he'd never forget that name.

Most of the children on the boat were younger than him. The youngest was about six, though most were eight or nine. There was one boy, number four, who was the same age as Light; fifteen. They silently agreed they would co-lead.

It was about two hours into their predicament that things started to change.

Light had been following Clover into whatever room she did. But, suddenly, there was a change of plans in Building Q, and they were seperated. Light had lost his eyes, again.

They had a minute and a half to find the DEAD, and Light was having a hard time distinguishing footsteps. Clover sending him messages wasn't helping.

She sent a black and white picture of the DEAD.

Light grabbed the nearest person, and asked for their help. They were running out of time, he couldn't take the chance to try and find it himself.

Whoever he had grabbed onto grabbed Light's arm and dragged him along. When they stopped, his other hand, the one with the bracelet, was moved onto the DEAD by whoever had been leading him.

A moment later, he heard the beeping stop, and the search for a way out began.

"Uh, hey, um... you okay, Light? U-Usually you can lead yourself..." a voice asked. It was his "co-leader," number four; Aoi Kurashiki. _He must've been the one to lead me down the hall_ , Light thought.

"My sister had a change of plans. She went into door eight, and by then we were already in here." Light explained.

"Oh. W-Well, uh, ask us if you need any help, kay?" Aoi told him. Light frowned. He didn't need help. He only asked for help earlier because he didn't want everyone to die. But he nodded in response anyway.

Something struck him as odd about the way Aoi was acting. He seemed... more nervous. Eager to end the conversation, even though he started it. Like he was keeping a secret that no one else could ever know.

Light decided to ignore it and move on. They had to find the key out of whatever room they were in.

The next picture Clover sent him was in color.

It made Light pause in his movements. How was he seeing in color? Really he still wondered about how he could see at all, even if it was brief and through Clover's eyes. But it had always been black and white. How was it suddenly color?

Someone must've noticed Light's pause, because there was a tugging on his sleeve. "Light? Are you okay? Did you find something?" Number eight, aka Nona Kashiwabara asked him.

Light shook his head. "Yes, I'm fine. I just.. zoned out. My apologizes." It wasn't a complete lie, and it got Nona to get back to searching so everything was all good. Except the big mystery: how did Light see color?

After a few minutes of pondering, and a few more color pictures from Clover, he came to the conclusion that Clover must've found her soulmate, and he was seeing the color she was seeing. Yes, that made the most sense.

For the rest of the game he felt eyes on him, watching him for seemingly no reason, but he didn't know who it was. Clover's pictures never stopped being color, but he got no messages about a soulmate. He figured she didn't know he was seeing her color, and wanted to tell him in person.

Hours later, they were rescued by a detective. Everyone made it out safely.

No, one person died; Aoi's sister, Akane.

But she was on the boat with them, Light heard her talking.

Wait, no he didn't.

Yes he did?

Eventually they reached a beach. Most of the children wanted to go home immediatley, but a few wanted to go with the Detective to get their siblings in Nevada. Light was one of these children.

Oddly enough, Aoi wanted to come along too. Maybe because he had just lost his sister? Or because he wanted to make sure everyone had a reunion like him and Akane did? Nonetheless, the Kurashiki's tagged along.

Aoi told Light that the building was as big as the boat they had been on, and shaped like it too. On top of the building stood a group of nine children.

Nona was the first to spot her sibling: her twin sister, Ennea.

There were a few others. Aoi was trying to describe the children to Light as best he could so they could find Clover.

Then someone crashed right into them, both laughing and crying as she held on tightly to Light.

"I knew you'd come! I knew you'd find us!" She cried into his chest and squeezed her arms around him.

"Oof... gently now, Clover.." Light laughed as he hugged his sister back, just as tight.

It was on the plane ride back to the East Coast that he finally asked her.

"So," he whispered, "who is it? Someone here, I assume."

Clover made a quiet "hm?" sound, and he heard her turn her head towards him.

"Don't be silly. Did you already forget your promise? It's only been two years." He teased. She was probably just embarassed to find them in a situation like this.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Light. One of us must be really tired." She whispered, and slumped down in her seat.

Light shrugged, and let it go for the time being. He breifly considered that maybe it was him who had met his soulmate, but brushed it off. In order to see the colors, you had to have skin-to-skin contact. It couldn't be through clothes, or anything. And the only time someone had touched him that wasn't on his clothes was when Aoi moved his left hand onto the DEAD in room seven. But, Light's left arm was prosthetic, and didn't count as skin-to-skin.

Plus, if he somehow did have skin-to-skin contact with his soulmate, then why didn't they say anything? Light wouldn't have been able to tell, it would've been their responsibilty to tell him.

Yes, it must've been Clover's colors he was seeing.

A while later, Light got a mental picture from Clover, likely sent to him by accident.

It was of the plane hallway. At the front was a large man in an orange jacket. He assumed that was the detective.

Behind him were the other eight children from Building Q, and the few others that had come with them from the Gigantic.

At the end of the hallway was a boy with grey hair and pale skin, and his eyes were closed. _That must be me_ , Light thought. It fit the description most gave of him, after all.

In the row right in front of Light were two children from the game. One was a girl, with medium-length brown hair and violet eyes. She looked a bit zoned out. Next to her, and thus directly in front of Light, was a boy who looked slightly older. He had white hair and shocking blue eyes, and was staring out the window, seemingly lost in thought.

Oddly enough, Light's first thought about the boy in front of him was that he was actually pretty attractive. It was his second thought in which he realized these were the Kurashiki siblings, the girl being Akane and the boy being Aoi.

The picture faded away from his mind, and Clover sat down next to him again. With a soft sigh, he let sleep take him. All thoughts of Aoi Kurshiki left him for the time being. For now, he just wanted him and Clover to get home safely.


	2. Chapter 2

     Everytime Light tried to ask Clover about her soulmate, something came up. Eventually, he just stopped asking. He figured she had lost contact with them anyways, and that she didn't want to be reminded of them.

After a few years of getting no pictures from her, Light had just about forgotten it entirely.

Then, one day, someone threw a canister of something into Clover and Light's living room.

When they woke up, they were in what looked to be a cabin room. There were bracelets on their wrists, and two numbers on the door: two and four.

With the numbers, everything Light had been trying to forget for the past nine years resurfaced.

The Nonary Project. The Gigantic and Building Q. Morphogenetic fields. Akane Kurashiki's death. Gentarou Hongou.

On the bright side, this meant the siblings knew how to get out of the room, and did so quickly.

They were met with exactly what they expected: locked doors, doors with numbers, and seven other people.

One of them died right away. He had taken Clover as a hostage, and opened the number five door. But, he clearly didn't know the rules, because he went in alone and got blown up.

So there were eight people left.

Number one, known as Ace, seemed eerily familiar, but Light couldn't quite place where he knew him from.

Number seven, known as... Seven, also seemed somewhat familiar, but he seemed to have amnesia, so even if Light confronted him, he probably wouldn't know anything.

Admittedly, there was something odd about number six, a girl codenamed June, as well. She seemed zoned out at times, and other times she seemed to disappear completely. She reminded Light of the Kurashiki girl.

And lastly, number three, Santa. He seemed desperate to not get along with anyone. He just wanted to fight Zero, to force his way through the Gigantic. He also seemed keen on avoiding Light, Ace, and Seven.

The entire thing was strange, but they all made it through pretty smoothly. Well, until Light was abducted from one of the rooms he was searching only to awaken hours later locked in a coffin.

And after that things got weird.

Ace was Gentarou Hongou. Light had began suspecting him since they left room five, but had no evidence to confirm it and thus ignored it.

Seven was the detective who saved them nine years ago. Also, he and Lotus were soulmates. Light wasn't there when it happened, but he had been told that they got into an arguement and Lotus tackled him, resulting in them both seeing color.

Lastly, Santa was Aoi Kurashiki.

Had Clover sent him any pictures, he surely would've recognized him. But she hadn't. She sent information, but no pictures.

Now that he thought about it, it was a little obvious, even if Light couldn't see him. They acted rather similar, and he seemed to know how the game worked better than most of them.

Not to mention, Clover told him that Aoi told Junpei about the leaf words-something Light had told the children on the Gigantic nine years ago.

The thought that Aoi had remembered what he said all those years ago made Light's chest warm and fuzzy. He found himself wondering what Aoi looked like now that he was all grown up.

But he had to put those thoughts out of mind. They had to escape. They had to find Aoi, June, and Lotus, and stop Gentarou.

As it turns out, June was Akane Kurashiki, Aoi's sister. That explained why she reminded Light of her so much. But according to the detective, and the best of Light's recollection, Akane had died nine years ago on this very ship.

Junpei had to save her. He was number five, the same number Akane was all those years ago.

Aoi and Akane had left with Gentarou. They had to escape by themselves.

Junpei didn't just save Akane. He saved them all. They all escaped and discovered they weren't on the Gigantic. They were in Building Q.

Clover sent him the first picture in nine years.

It was the view from the top of the building.

The sand was yellow, and the sky was blue.

Just like the first color picture Clover ever sent him, nine years ago, Light stopped in his movements. He had forgotten what colors looked like.

"Hey, Snake? Are you okay?" Junpei asked him.

"Yes. I'm fine." With a moment of hesitation he added, "My name is Light Field."

Twenty minutes later, they were all piled into a car with Gentarou tied up in the trunk. Clover was driving, and Lotus, well, Hazuki Kashiwabara, mother of Nona and Ennea, was in the passenger seat.

Once again, things took a turn for the bizarre.

"Hey, there's someone on the side of the road!" Clover pointed out.

"Yeah... should we stop for her?" Hazuki asked.

"I dunno, we don't exactly have much room in here.." Junpei mumbled.

Clover ignored him and pulled over for the hitch-hiker.

Clover sent Light a picture of her, probably by accident. She was dressed in what looked to be some sort of ancient Egyptian robes, and her black hair went past her shoulders.

She was, admittedly, very pretty.

After some discussion, they discovered the womans name was Alice (no, not the mummy that was on the Titanic, she assured Clover.) and that she was trying to get to the very place they all had just left when her car broke down.

They agreed to give her a ride into the city, but then the problem of not enough room arose.

Finally, they settled on Alice driving, and Clover would hang out in the back.

But then Clover tripped as she stepped out of the car, and she grabbed Alice's arm to steady herself.

Light could hear a "sorry" and a bit of laughter from Clover before complete silence.

Hazuki leaned over the console to yell at them. "Hey! What are you two waiting for? We have to keep moving, otherwise we'll completely lose Aoi and Akane!"

"Sorry!" Clover snapped out of her silence and opened one of the back doors.

"Hazuki, right?" Alice asked and she stepped into the drivers seat.

"Yes." Hazuki nodded.

"Could you sit in the back? Please?" Alice looked to her.

"What? Why? We said Clover would sit in the back." Hazuki questioned.

"Yes, well, I'd just appreciate it if you would. It'd be easier to talk to my soulmate if she was next to me instead of behind me." Alice explained.

"Wait, what?" Junpei leaned forward. Light could feel Clover's mixture of excitement and embaressment.

"Yep... we're soulmates... also jeez, Junpei, you are a fashion disaster." Clover laughed.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Alice and Clover conviced Hazuki to sit in the back with the detective, Light, and Junpei, and Clover got to sit in the passenger seat.

Alice and Clover were playing 20 Questions, Hazuki and the detective were talking about the Nonary Project, and Junpei was looking out the window for any signs of Akane.

Light's mind was somewhere else entirely.

Light had been able to see in color for the past nine years. All that time, he thought he was seeing color through Clover's eyes, and that she had met her soulmate.

But, she had just met her soulmate now. She had been living in a black and white world until only a few minutes ago.

Which meant that Light hadn't been seeing Clover's color all this time. He had been seeing his own. He had met his soulmate nine years ago, but now he had no idea who it was.

He couldn't recall anyone touching him, not skin-to-skin. The only time he recalled being touched was when Aoi put his prosthetic hand on the DEAD in room seven. But science proved that prosthetics don't count as skin-to-skin.

So who was it? Part of him wanted it to be Aoi, but that was impossible. Someone must've brushed past him and he hadn't noticed.

It was, for certain, one of the kids on the Gigantic in the Nonary Project.

But who? And where were they now? Why didn't they say anything nine years ago?

The chance of them finding eachother was close to zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha sorry its been so long and that this chapter is kinda boring... heh

**Author's Note:**

> light is not good at thinking things through. whoops.


End file.
